Las Casualidades No existen
by Nao Kon
Summary: Dos personas de diferentes mundos pueden descubrir que tienen mas en comun de lo que se imaginaron. Aunque siempre habra quien se interponga entre un amor verdadero. UA Sasusaku, Narusaku, Itasaku
1. Un encuentro inesperado

**¡Ohayo!**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic de Naruto es un Sasusaku por supuesto, espero que les guste y me dejen un review, agradezco de antemano que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y espero les guste.**

**Pareja: Sasusaku**

**Clasificación: M, Romance**

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, a excepción de la trama, pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sakura es una chica soñadora y piensa que pronto encontrara a su príncipe azul, vive con sus abuelos en uno de los barrios más pobres de Kioto.**

**¿Qué tienen en común?, pues que el destino ha decidido hacerles una pequeña jugarreta para que cierto chico de cabellos negros aprenda que no todo es lo que parece. UA**

**Las casualidades no existen**

**Cap. 1 Dos vidas que se cruzan**

Sasuke Uchiha es el hombre mas codiciado de todo Tokio, su familia es rica y poderosa, el es tremendamente sexi y todos saben que lo que necesita en estos momentos es una chica con la cual casarse, así todas las mujeres solteras hicieron su intento pero todas fallaron, el chico era realmente un rompecorazones pero tenia un defecto; era demasiado frio e insensible en muchas cuestiones, esto preocupaba a sus padres los cuales se preguntaban , ¿Quién en su sano juicio soportaría a un hombre así?, pues bueno tal vez si existía esa persona pero aun no la había encontrado.

- Hijo, ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así? – Le pregunto Mikoto mientras degustaban la cena.

- Madre, ya te lo he dicho, no estoy listo para un compromiso aun –

- Sasuke, sabes bien que tu abuelo ha estipulado en su testamento que para que obtengas lo que te corresponde incluido el control de la empresa familiar, debe contraer matrimonio – Fugaku miraba a su hijo con dureza sin comprender el porque de su comportamiento. – Yo ya estoy viejo y es necesario que tú tomes el control de los negocios para que yo pueda retirarme en paz –

El muchacho se puso de pie, dejando ver a un joven de unos veintiún años de edad, un metro ochenta de altura, piel pálida, ojos y cabello negro. Vestía unos jeans negros al igual que los zapatos y una playera de manga corta blanca.

- Lo se padre pero no por eso me casare con la primera chica que se me cruce en el camino – Les dijo en un tono molesto y desesperado.

- Lo sabemos, pero al menos has el esfuerzo por cumplir la ultima voluntad de tu abuelo – Mikoto quien miraba a su hijo con comprensión lo vio detenerse en el umbral de la puerta – Y no olvides que mañana partiremos temprano a la casa de playa, serán solo unos cuantos días –

- Si, estaré listo a tiempo – Y dicho esto se retiro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haremos con este muchacho Mikoto? – Pregunto Fugaku en un tono cansado viendo a su esposa.

- Compréndelo, no quiere un matrimonio arreglado –

- ¿Por qué no?, Así fue el nuestro y hemos sido felices –

- Si, a nosotros nos funciono pero no significa que a el también vaya a funcionarle –

- Espero que estos días lejos de la ciudad le ayuden a pensar las cosas y tome conciencia –

- Yo también lo espero querido –

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado en un barrio humilde de Kioto, se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello rosado, largo hasta la cintura, unos preciosos ojos jade, tez nívea y un cuerpo perfectamente curveado. De unos veintiún años de edad y vestía unos jeans claros y una blusa rosada de manga tres cuartos, sencilla y ajustada, con unas sandalias del mismo color y el cabello suelto con un precioso broche que iba decorado con una simulación de una flor de cerezo hecha de plata y en el centro un diminuto diamante, eso era lo único que tenia de su madre y lo único de valor que poseía.

- Querida, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? – Pregunto una mujer de unos ochenta años, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color que la joven.

- Muy bien abuela, es mas les tengo una gran noticia –

- ¿Cuál es bomboncito? – Le pregunto su abuelo, un hombre de unos ochenta y cinco años de ojos marrones.

- Me han ofrecido un viaje de estudios para la materia de ecología a la playa y por mis excelentes calificaciones la universidad pagara mis gastos – Decía feliz mientras saltaba tomando ambas manos de la anciano.

- Eso es una gran noticia, Pero, ¿Cuándo será eso? – Pregunto la mujer.

- Sera este fin de semana, de hecho mañana –

- En ese caso debemos preparar tus cosas para que todo este listo y no vayas a retrasarte querida –

- Si, ¿Me ayudas a empacar? –

- Claro que si –

Ambas subieron a la habitación de la chica a alistar sus cosas, ella realmente quería a sus abuelos pues había vivido con ellos desde hacer varios años, además ellos eran muy buenos con ella, la cuidaban y mimaban mucho.

- Estoy tan emocionada por este viaje, no solo quedara muy bien en mi historial sino que tendré experiencia en practicas de campo y tal vez conozca al amor de mi vida en la playa, ¿Te imaginas abuela?, ahhh, ¿No seria romántico? –

- Claro que si querida, muy romántico –

- Dime abuela, ¿Cómo se conocieron el abuelo y tú? –

- Bueno, nos conocimos en la feria, era de noche y yo había ido con mis hermanos y hermanas, de pronto mi hermana mayor se me perdió de vista y mientras la buscaba llegue al lago del templo donde se llevaba a acabo la feria y tu abuelo estaba ahí, cuando me vio cayo al lago y yo lo ayude a salir, en ese momento comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y yo supe que el era el amor de mi vida –

- Ay, que bonito –

-Bueno mi amor pero no me has dicho quien mas ira –

- Ah pues unas compañeras e Ino –

- ¿Ino?, pues eso me deja un poco tranquila, que vaya ella –

- Si, no estaré sola y seremos solo mujeres, porque ningún hombre logro entrar al viaje –

- Jajaja, bueno eso me tranquiliza aun más –

Sasuke se encontraba terminando de empacar su maleta, esperaba que este viaje valiera la pena y que sus padres lo dejaran estos días tranquilo con lo del matrimonio, aunque eso era un tanto imposible, aun mantenía la esperanza en ello.

- Oye, hermanito ¿Ya terminaste? –

- Si, ¿Por qué? –

- Para subir tu maleta de una vez al auto, para no estar cargando con ella en la mañana –

- Si, ten llévala – Y se la lanzo.

- Oye, no tiene porque ser tan grosero –

- Sabes Itachi, Yo no entiendo porque a mi me obligan a casarme para disponer de mi herencia y a ti no –

- Pues porque tal vez saben que para que yo me case seria esperar imposibles –

- Jaja tienes razón –

- Bueno yo ya me voy hermanito, hasta mañana –

- ¿A donde vas? –

- A hacer algo que tú no conoces, divertirme – Lo miro burlón. – Hasta luego –

_- Ese idiota _– Pensó el pelinegro.

Ya había llegado el día siguiente, eran aproximadamente las siete de la ma164ana cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Buenos días Ino, pasa – Dijo la anciana al abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días señora y ¿Sakura aun no esta lista? –

- Claro que lo estoy cerda –

- Frentona, pero justo a tiempo –

- Bueno será mejor irnos antes de que se nos haga tarde –

- Si, bueno, vámonos –

- Cuídense mucho – Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que cerraran la puerta.

- Este viaje será divertido, nosotras dos, la playa, chicos lindos, ah, no puedo esperar – Exclamo la rubia.

- Lo se cerda pero debemos tener cuidado, recuerda que es peligroso confiar en los extraños –

- Si, frentona tampoco dije que nos íbamos a ir con el primero que nos lo pidiera –

- Mas te vale puerca o si no nos meteremos en problemas –

Ya en la playa se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache disfrutando del sol, mientras caminaba todas las chicas no paraban de mirarlo y quedaban embobadas con su pecho al descubierto.

- Vaya hermanito, tu si que eres popular entre las damas – Le dijo Itachi mientras caminaba a su lado –

- Hmp, a mi no me interesa –

- Pues a mi si, así que si me disculpas, nos vemos más tarde –

El pelinegro miro a su hermano con cara de desconcierto y se dispuso a seguir caminando, sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien.

- Hmp, lo sien…to – Sus palabras se entrecortaron al ver a la joven frente a él y juró por su madre que esos ojos jade lo hicieron sentir que conocía a su dueña desde siempre y si no, estaba seguro que la conocería.

**Bueno aquí estuvo el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo y en el próximo capitulo será el primer encuentro, donde comenzara este dulce y tortuoso amor, no se lo pierdan.**

**Chao**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	2. Amor De Verano Parte I

**Cap.2 Amor de verano…Parte I**

- Disculpa no puse atención al caminar – Se dirigió al pelinegro, quien la miraba totalmente anonadado.

- No…no es mi culpa – Se encontraba totalmente desconcertado ante aquella aparición.

- ¡Sakura, ven para acá! – Se escucho a unos metros el grito de la rubia.

- ¡Ya voy Ino! – Le hizo una seña a su amiga con la mano. – Hasta luego – Y dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa se alejo.

_Sakura, así se llamaba aquella exótica belleza de cabello rosado y ojos color jade. No se que debo hacer pero tengo que conocerla._

Volvió en si y se fue directo al mostrador del hotel, donde se encontró a la recepcionista y se le planto en frente.

- Necesito que me averigüe si en este hotel hay un huésped de nombre Sakura, con el cabello rosado y ojos verdes –

- Oh señor, yo se de quien se trata, es una joven que ha venido a un viaje de estudios con algunas muchachas mas y efectivamente esta hospedada aquí –

- Genial, podría decirme donde puedo encontrarla –

- Claro, tienen una reservación en el restaurante del hotel para desayunar mañana a las nueve –

- Muchas gracias –

- Oye frentona, ¿Quién era ese chico tan guapote con el que hablabas? –

- ¿Guapote?, oh no se, yo solo tropecé con el –

- Pues que suerte la tuya –

- Vamos Ino, el ni siquiera me escucho cuando me disculpe –

- Tal vez lo impactaste –

- Jajaja que graciosa –

- Oye y ¿Crees que este hospedado en el mismo hotel que nosotras? –

- No lo se, Ino ¿Porque haces tantas preguntas?, yo ni siquiera lo conozco –

- Pero podrías conocerlo – Ante esto la pelirosa se sonrojo.

- ¡INO! –

Mientras tanto en su habitación se encontraba el pelinegro pensando en como acercarse a la chicha, es decir ellos solo tropezaron y no se presentaron, seria ilógico que el llegara y la llamase por su nombre.

- Ah, me siento como un idiota –

Estaba temblando de la emoción al siquiera pensar que pudiera verla y mas que pudiera escuchar su melodiosa voz de nuevo. Definitivamente eso era lo que llamaban amor a primera vista.

- Sea como sea, yo lograre hablar con ella mañana –

Eran las nueve de la mañana en punto y el estaba ya en el restaurante, la mesa que había elegido resulto estar bastante cerca de la de la pelirosa, lo supo cuando la vio entrar con sus compañeras y sentarse. Estaba nervioso pero ya lo tenía todo bien planeado.

- Oye y ¿Como vamos en la investigación Matsuri? – Pregunto la rubia.

- Bastante bien, si nos apresuramos, terminaremos pronto y tendremos el resto de los días libres para descansar –

- Si, esto de investigar a las ballenas y su ecosistema es fácil en este lugar ya que tienen una reserva –

- Cierto Naoko –

Continuaron charlando sobre la investigación durante largo rato, pasaron unas dos horas hasta que terminaron, Sasuke por su parte estaba cansado de esperar, hasta que vio que Sakura se ponía de pie.

- Chicas ya vuelvo, voy al tocador –

En cuando Sakura se levanto, Sasuke pidió la cuenta, la pago y se fue a su posición. Estaba afuera del tocador de mujeres y cuando la vio salir se acerco y tropezó con ella, de nuevo.

- Lo siento – Ella levanto la mirada. - ¿Tu de nuevo? –

- Ah, eres tú, deberías tener mas cuidado al caminar –

- Jejeje si, eso creo, bueno mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Haruno –

- Sasuke Uchiha –

- ¿Uchiha? Ese apellido me suena conocido pero no se de donde –

- Eh, si, oye digo ya que tropezamos tanto, yo pienso que deberíamos salir alguna vez ¿no? – Sakura se puso roja y esto a Sasuke le enterneció mucho – No se que tal mañana en la noche, te invito a cenar –

- Ah, si claro – Le sonrió. - ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el vestíbulo a las siete? –

- Perfecto –

Todo había salido a la perfección, había conseguido una cita con ella para mañana en la noche, debía llevarla al mejor restaurante de ese lugar y le llevaría flores y chocolates, si eso lo había visto en las películas. Estaba ansioso por que llegara el momento de poder estar con ella.

Eran las seis de la tarde y la pelirosa se estaba alistando para su cita, Ino le había conseguido un hermoso vestido, tacones y bolso, ahora se acababa de tomar un baño y se comenzaría a vestir.

Dieron las siete y el la estaba esperando en donde quedaron, la vio llegar, se veía hermosísima, llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla color rosa pastel, su cabello suelto y con el broche que la había visto usar, sarcillos sencillos y maquillaje natural.

- Te ves hermosa –

- Gracias –

- Ah, te traje esto – Le dijo entregándole las rosas blancas y la caja de chocolates.

- Muchas gracias son preciosas –

- ¿Nos vamos? –

- Si –

Como Sasuke lo había dicho, la llevo al mejor restaurante que había, charlaron amenamente y rieron bastante, lo cual es muy raro en el pelinegro.

- Así que estas aquí por una investigación acerca de las ballenas –

- Si, esto me dará muchos puntos ahora que voy a iniciar mi último año –

- Pues te felicito –

Siguieron charlando hasta que dieron las diez de la noche, era muy tarde y el restaurante se iba quedando vacio, Sasuke pidió la cuenta y se fueron a dar una caminata por la playa.

- ¿No es hermoso? – Pregunto la pelirosa.

- Si, mucho –

- Ah, es tan majestuoso el mar, muchas veces soñé con ir en un barco enorme y navegarlo –

- ¿Enorme?, ¿Cómo el Titanic? –

- Si, pero que no se hunda –

- Jajaja eso si –

- Sabes tal vez algún día lo hagas –

- Ah, ¿Si? –

- Si, quizás yo mismo te lleve –

- Jajaja, eso seria maravilloso –

Caminaron bastante, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta pues iban complacidos con la compañía del otro, Sasuke jamás pensó en sentirse así con ninguna persona.

- Sakura, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida –

- Tu también, Sasuke –

Se fueron acercando poco a poco y pudieron sentir sus respiraciones, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si mientras sus labios se unieron en un tierno primer beso del cual solo fueron testigos la luna, las estrellas y el majestuoso mar.

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo, donde todo comienza, Sasuke parece haber conocido a la mujer de sus sueños, pero el verano no es eterno y hay mucho que disfrutar, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.**

**Chao**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	3. Amor de Verano Parte II

**Cap. 3 Amor de verano…Parte II**

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, miraba el techo de la habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en el beso que se dieron anoche. Después de llevarla a su habitación, quedaron de verse de nuevo hoy, después de todo tenían que disfrutar al máximo los días que restaban de verano.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Te beso? –

- Así como lo oyes cerda, y fue maravilloso, no sabes que cosa –

- Pues me alegro por ti frente de marquesina, que tu si que estas disfrutando del verano –

- Bueno, es que este no es tu año cerda pero no te desanimes –

- Ay frentona, ni te fijes –

- Jajaja, ya lo se Ino –

- ¿Y lo vas a ver hoy? –

- Si, vamos a pasear por el muelle –

- Pues espero que solo a pasear – Le dijo su rubia amiga mientras le dirigía una mirada de picardía.

- ¡INO! –

Estaba impaciente, ya se probaba una ropa, ya se probaba otra, el pelinegro estaba completamente ansioso por que se llegara la hora de volver a verla.

- Hermanito, estas muy inquieto –

- Hmp, es tu imaginación –

- ¿No será que tendrás una cita? –

- Por supuesto que no - ¿Por qué se lo negaba?, ni el mismo lo sabia –

- Pues bueno, no te enojes –

- Yo, no, olvídalo –

- Tranquilo, relájate hermano que tanto estrés te puede hacer daño –

- Si te hiciera caso, no me importaría nada –

- Como si eso fuera malo –

- Claro como tú eres un flojo, por algo no te pusieron a cargo de la empresa –

- A mi eso me da igual –

- Se nota –

Ella estaba esperándolo justo en el lugar que el le dijo, a la entrada del hotel, estaba viendo hacia el mar cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

- Creí que no vendrías –

- Eso nunca, ¿Nos vamos? –

- Si –

Caminaban a lo largo del muelle mientras contemplaban la cristalina agua, era como un sueño, la diferencia es que esto era real, completamente real y agradecían a dios por eso.

- Sabes Sakura, ni siquiera te he preguntado de donde eres ni que haces –

- Pues yo, vivo en Kioto con mis abuelos –

- ¿Kioto? –

- Si, te debe parecer extraño que alguien que se hospeda aquí no viva en Tokio, pero yo vivo en un barrio humilde de Kioto –

- No, digo no es que me disguste ni nada de eso pero, tu aparentas ser no lo se mas fina –

- Jajaja, siento que te refieres a mí como si fuera una prenda de ropa o una joya –

- Pues para mí lo eres, eres como una preciosa esmeralda –

- Yo…eh – La chica estaba de lo mas sonrojada, su cara era como un tomate.

- Claro que en estos momentos te asemejas mas a un rubí – Rio al ver su sonrojo y la chica también.

- Gra…Gracias –

- Pues no importa de donde vengas ni lo que poseas yo agradezco haberte encontrado – Le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla tiernamente.

- Te quiero Sasuke – Le dijo la chica cuando se separaron.

- Y yo a ti Sakura –

Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando, después de unos minutos el la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, en ese momento Sasuke supo que había encontrado a la chica que busco durante tanto tiempo.

- Sakura, no quiero que este verano acabe nunca –

- Yo tampoco –

- Oye hermanito, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? –

- Paseando –

- Y con muy grata compañía por lo visto – Lo tomo desprevenido.

- ¡¿Qué? –

- Te vi con esa chica de cabello rosado, muy guapa por cierto –

- … - El pelinegro menor estaba demasiado sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo se llama la belleza por cierto? –

- Su nombre es Sakura no "La belleza" -

- Vaya, vaya parece que ya encontramos a la futura señora Uchiha, la madre de mis sobrinos por supuesto –

- ¿Enserio te dijo eso? –

- Si, cerda –

- Ay frentona eso es amor –

- Lo se, estoy segura Ino, el es el chico –

- Que emoción, amiga –

- Ay, Ino no sabes que feliz estoy, encontré al chico de mis sueños y no esta solo en mis sueños, es real como tu y como yo –

Al día siguiente se encontraba un chico de cabello y ojos negros, con piel pálida corriendo a toda velocidad en la playa, se dirigía a un lugar, mas bien hacia una persona, si una persona de cabello rosado quien al verlo se levanto y corrió hacia el.

Se encontraron, encarándose el uno al otro, sus miradas entrelazadas con un mismo sentimiento reflejándose en ellas.

- Sakura Haruno, ¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA? –

- Por supuesto que si, mi amor – Sus bocas se volvieron a unir en ese instante.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que llegaron a ese paradisiaco lugar, todo se había vuelto un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad, dos almas se unieron en ese lugar porque el destino lo decidió así, estas dos personas se encontraron y descubrieron el amor, un amor que en tan solo unas semanas creció inimaginablemente.

- Es tiempo de despedirnos –

- Lo se, no quiero –

- Yo tampoco y por eso te traje esto – le mostro un pequeño anillo de oro con una esmeralda. – Esto es un símbolo de mi amor.

- Sasuke, es hermosa –

- Como tu, escúchame, cuando nos graduemos yo iré a buscarte para convertirte en mi esposa –

- Y yo te estaré esperando, lo prometo –

Se despidieron con la esperanza de algún día poder cumplir esa promesa y por supuesto que ese día llegara pronto.

- Yo se que tu eres la mejor opción para mi hijo – Hablo el hombre de cabello negro dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

- De eso no le quepa la menor duda, yo me encargare de hacerlo muy feliz –

**¡Ohayo!**

**Pues he aquí el tercer capitulo, ya se que Sasuke estuvo un poco cursi pero por algo es UA, no se preocupen luego sacara su lado desgraciado y en cuanto a la pelirroja creo que todos sabemos quien es, bien hasta el próximo cap. **

**Chao**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


	4. Compromiso Forzado

**Cap. 4 Compromiso forzado**

Hacia un mes que Sasuke volvió a su vida cotidiana pero eso si, sin olvidarse de su hermosa pelirosa, como ansiaba el volver a verla.

- Joven Sasuke su padre lo solicita en su despacho – Le anuncio una de las sirvientas de la mansión –

- Si, enseguida bajo anko –

- De acuerdo joven –

El chico de cabello azabache se levanto de su asiento frente a la pantalla de la Laptop y se dirigió a la planta baja. A la derecha se encontraba una enorme puerta, la cruzo y se encontró en el gran despacho, su padre sentado frente al escritorio.

- Que tal, hijo mío –

- Padre, ¿Para que me has llamado? –

- Sasuke, la próxima semana ofreceremos una gran fiesta –

- ¿Puedo saber la razón? –

- En honor a nuestros invitados –

- ¿Invitados?, ¿Cuáles invitados? –

- Sasuke espero que no te hayas olvidado de ellos –

Y frente a ambos apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro, de unos sesenta y cinco años y una joven de cabello rojizo de la misma edad que Sasuke.

Por supuesto que no los había olvidado eran viejos amigos de la familia, el anciano se llamaba Yusuke Hokaido y la chica era su nieta, Karin. Hacia años que no los visitaban, recordaba que cuando era pequeño iban frecuentemente a pasar vacaciones con ellos pero lo ultimo que supo de ellos fue que Vivian en Suiza, por cuestiones de salud del anciano.

- Sasuke, ellos han regresado recién de Suiza y se quedaran una temporada con nosotros, espero que hagas sentir a Karin como en casa – Hablo su padre.

- Oh, yo no quiero dar molestias señor Uchiha – Hablo por primera vez la mujer.

- No será ninguna molestia preciosa, verdad Sasuke –

- Eh, no –

- Bueno Sasuke, ¿Por qué no llevas a Karin a dar un paseo? –

- Ah, si –

- Cuida mucho a mi nieta muchacho - La voz del anciano se escucho seguida de una sonrisa hacia Sasuke –

- No se preocupe – Sasuke se retiro de la habitación seguido por Karin.

- Vaya Sasuke cuanto tiempo sin vernos –

- Si, serán unos diez años –

- Seguro, pero los años te han sentado bien –

- Lo mismo digo –

- ¿Tu crees? –

- Claro, la última vez que te vi llevabas dos horribles trenzas, usabas frenillos y unos feos lentes –

- Jajaja si, era un patito feo –

- Bueno supongo que todos cambiamos digo aunque tu de pequeño eras muy lindo, solo que ahora maduraste –

- Si, y ¿Cómo te fue en Suiza? –

- Bien, aunque uno extraña su país –

- Si, tienes mucha razón –

- Oye, Sasuke ¿Podemos ir a montar? –

- Bien –

Se dirigieron a las caballerizas, la mansión Uchiha contaba con unos grandes y extensos pastizales para eso.

Lo recordaba, esto era lo que mas les gustaba hacer cuando pequeños, montar, Karin y él siempre fueron grandes amigos, era como un hermoso cisne y un patito feo juntos, porque la verdad Karin no era nada agraciada de pequeña. Los recuerdos invaden la mente cuando uno menos lo imagina.

- ¿Crees que esto funcione? –

- Tiene que funcionar y el lo tiene que aceptar porque es su obligación, además ya esta en edad para adquirir un compromiso así –

- Espero que tengas razón y que no estemos a punto de cometer un gran error –

- Sasuke, me muero porque sea ya la fiesta –

- ¿Qué, tu ya sabes de esa fiesta? –

- Claro si hasta me compre un vestido lindísimo –

- Ja, tu si que vienes preparada –

Los días pasaron volando, el y Karin salían a montar y a rememorar viejos tiempos, sin sentirlo el día de la gran fiesta llego y el joven Uchiha se encontraba vistiendo en su habitación.

- Me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerme el nudo de la corbata –

- Hay cosas que siempre serán iguales – Le dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi era su tutor, el le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, lo conocía desde que tenia uso de razón. Al parecer sus padres trabajaban para sus abuelos y por consecuente su padre le tenía gran confianza y le encomendó la tarea de educarlo.

- Kakashi, ¿Tu crees que esta fiesta solo sea para darle la bienvenida a Karin y a su abuelo? –

- No lo creo Sasuke, tu padre debe tener algo planeado, lo conozco –

- Solo espero que no se le vaya a ocurrir nada estúpido –

- Pues espera sentado Sasuke –

Una vez terminado de vestirse Itachi fue a buscarlo y bajaron juntos, Sasuke solo deseaba que estas tonterías terminaran, no le gustaban las fiestas o mas bien lo que no le gustaba era socializar y mucho menos ver a toda esa sarta de mocosas babeando por el.

- Hijos que bueno que han bajado ya – Les dijo su madre.

- Claro yo he ido a buscarlo para asegurarme que baje – Respondió Itachi.

- Hmp –

La verdad era que ver tanta gente sacaba lo peor del chico y no era para menos el estaba totalmente acostumbrado a la soledad y si había aceptado pasar tanto tiempo con Karin era porque ella era su gran amiga de la infancia y hacia años no la veía pero nada mas.

- Sasuke por lo menos sonríe – Le dijo Kakashi quien estaba detrás de el.

- Hmp, ya sabes lo que pienso de estas ridiculeces Kakashi –

Todos se acercaban a saludarlo y mucho mas las mujeres por supuesto, era imposible que no, todas se volvían locas.

- Escuchen por favor – La voz de su padre retumbo en todo el salón. – Tengo un anuncio importante –

Todos lo observaban, el señor Hokaido se situó a su lado y el señor Uchiha había tomado el micrófono.

- Se preguntaran por que los hemos reunido para esta celebración, pues bien es para anunciar orgullosamente el compromiso de mi Hijo Sasuke y la señorita Karin Hokaido –

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Sasuke estaba estupefacto y por supuesto Karin sonreía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, después de un minuto todos comenzaron a aplaudir, excepto las jóvenes quienes lloraban y se consolaban entre si.

Sasuke salió de su estupor y se dirigió a su padre, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta su despacho.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –

- Sasuke no has querido cumplir la última voluntad de tu abuelo y ya que tú no te dignas a escoger una mujer lo he hecho por ti y te aseguro que Karin es tu mejor elección –

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, quien era su padre para decidir por el, pero lo que ignoraba era que este error le traería problemas mas adelante.

**¡Ohayo! **

**¿Cómo están?, bueno aquí les traje el cuarto capitulo y bueno todo iba también, pero en toda historia de amor hay un villano y en este caso villana, aunque a veces parece que son tres, el papa de Sasuke, el abuelo de Karin y ella por su puesto. Este capi estuvo dedicado a Sasuke todito, el próximo será de Sakura. Chao **

**Besos,**

**Nao Kon**


	5. La familia, es la familia

**Capitulo 5. La familia, es la familia**

En su habitación, Sakura suspiraba recordando a su amado pelinegro mientras leía una novela romántica, imaginando como seria su encuentro con Sasuke dentro de cinco meses cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su querida abuela.

- En que tanto piensas criatura – Se dirigió a ella dulcemente la anciana.

- Nada importante, solo cosas – Su sonrisa nerviosa era notoria, algo que la pelirosa sabia.

- Bueno, fingiré que te creo – La anciana le sonrió cómplice mientras recogía el canasto con la ropa sucia. – No te duermas tan noche querida, mañana debes levantarte temprano, prometiste ayudarme con el jardín –

- Si abuela, no lo he olvidado –

- Dulces sueños mi pastelito – Dicho esto la anciana se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La chica continuo leyendo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba mas al imaginarse las escenas descritas en el libro, claro protagonizadas por su pelinegro y ella.

- Sasuke, mi Sasuke, como deseo que llegue el día en que mis sueños se hagan realidad a tu lado –

Con este pensamiento rondando en su cabeza poco a poco se adentro en el mundo de los sueños, relajando su cuerpo y entregándose a esa infinita paz. Soltó su libro y comenzó a descansar su cuerpo de toda la actividad diaria sin imaginar que el mañana le tendría una gran sorpresa.

A las afueras de Kioto un auto sumamente lujoso recorría las calles, poco a poco adentrándose en la zona mas humilde de la cuidad. Dos hombres se encontraban en el interior del ostentoso vehículo, pronto se miraron entre si y ambos sonrieron, uno de ellos era notoriamente mas joven que su acompañante.

- Estoy ansioso, ya no puedo esperar a verla – Una enorme sonrisa enmarco su rostro y sus ojos brillaron ante la imagen que se formulaba en su mente.

Los rayos del sol matutino comenzaron a filtrarse por las cortinas de aquella juvenil habitación, mientras que la chica de ojos esmeralda se levantaba perezosamente de su lecho. Después de un leve bostezo se dirigió al cuarto de baño para iniciar su rutina.

La anciana temblaba mientras su esposo la observaba con extrañeza, desde que se despertó le había notado una actitud inusual.

- ¿Te encuentras bien mujer? – Pregunto impaciente el anciano.

- Si amor, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Desde hace un buen rato que te comportas muy extraña –

- No, solo es tu imaginación –

- ¿Estas segura? –

- Si, es solo que he tenido un presentimiento pero nada malo –

- Espero que así sea –

- Sakura, querida baja a desayunar – La anciana mujer olvido el tema y llamo a su nieta, la cual venia bajando las escaleras.

- Ya estoy aquí –

- Siéntate querida, enseguida te sirvo el desayuno –

- Gracias –

- Buenos días bomboncito – Saludo cariñosamente el anciano.

- Buenos días abuelito -

En ese justo instante se escucho el timbre y la anciana se dirigió a abrir la puerta, una vez lo hizo casi se va de espalda al ver a los dos hombres que estaban ahí parados.

- Buenos días Hanako-sama – Saludo respetuosamente.

- So…Sora – Hablo dificultosamente por la sorpresa.

- Se que es muy repentino, pero deseo verla –

En la cocina el anciano y su nieta platicaban despreocupadamente, sin preguntarse ni interesarse en quien había tocado el timbre. Pronto la anciana apareció por el umbral de la puerta y nerviosa clavo la mirada en su esposo.

- Buenos días, Kenji-sama –

El aludido miro fijamente al hombre que hacia unos minutos había llamado a la puerta, completamente sorprendido. La pelirosa se paralizo, reconocía esa voz, pero como pudo giro su vista al hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Al fin puedo verte de nuevo, después de tantos años mi adorada Sakura – El hombre rubio la miro con suma ternura.

- Pa…pa – Menciono la chica poniéndose de pie precipitadamente.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente mientras corría y estrechaba entre sus brazos a su amada hija ante la mirada de todos.

- Sakura, yo se que me pediste que no te buscara pero…ha sido demasiado tiempo lejos de ti mi querida hija –

- Papa, yo… -

Se alegraba de verlo, claro era su padre pero pronto los recuerdos atormentaron su mente y se soltó de aquel abrazo.

- No tantos –

- Por dios Sakura, no puedes seguir guardándome rencor por algo que sucedió hace tantos años –

- Claro que puedo – Respondió la chica un tanto alterada.

- No puedes tratar así a papa Sakura –

La pelirosa poso su vista en el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que había hablado, no noto que estaba ahí.

- Naruto –

- Por favor Sakura, no seas injusta – Hablo de nuevo el hombre mirando a su hija con suma tristeza.

- ¿Injusta?, ¿Yo?, tu menos que nadie puede llamarme así –

La razón por la que Sakura odiaba tanto a su padre se remontaba a hacia dieciséis años, cuando ella tenia cinco. Su madre había fallecido a causa de un infarto, ya que padecía una deficiencia cardiaca de nacimiento, ella era muy pequeña y apenas comprendía porque su madre se había marchado. Al ser tan pequeña su padre le había explicado que su madre se había ido al cielo porque dios la necesitaba a su lado y le prometió que aunque su madre faltara, nunca nadie ocuparía su lugar.

Sin embargo al año de la muerte de su madre, Sota conoció a una viuda de buena familia, su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki, su esposo Minato había fallecido hacia dos años y ella tenia un hijo de su misma edad, Naruto. Kushina comenzó a volverse parte de su vida cotidiana, los visitaba mucho y ella y Naruto eras grandes amigos hasta el día en que Sota decidió casarse con ella, cuando Sakura tenia tan solo ocho años.

Después de la boda ella y Naruto se mudaron con ellos. Kushina era muy buena con ella, la trataba tan bien o mejor que a su propio hijo, nunca tuvo queja de ella, sin embargo sentía que traicionaba la memoria de su madre y comenzó a recriminarle a Sota el haber faltado a su promesa, eso volvió las cosas mas tensas sin embargo todo empeoro cuando Kushina quedo embarazada y a sus once años llego Minami su media-hermana, los problemas aumentaron y mas porque la pequeña recibía toda la atención, Sakura al sentirse desplazada comenzó a causar mas y mas problemas hasta que su padre decidió enviarla a un internado en Suiza pero ella se negó y desde aquel día comenzó a vivir con sus abuelos maternos.

Sota Haruno es un hombre multi-millonario que dirige una gran empresa de publicidad, es muy conocido en los grandes círculos sociales, mientras que su difunta esposa Hana, la madre de Sakura era una joven humilde a la cual conoció en la universidad y posteriormente se caso con ella, con la total aprobación de su familia a la cual nunca le han importado las clases sociales.

La situación era tensa, Sakura estaba molesta y sus ojos irradiaban furia contra su progenitor el cual la miraba de manera comprensiva ante toda esa situación.

- Sakura he venido a llevarte conmigo y no me iré de aquí sin ti – Los ojos color miel del hombre mostraban decisión, el cumpliría sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después de que intentaste deshacerte de mi? –

- Sakura, ya basta, es momento de que me escuches –

**¡Ohayo!**

**Bueno he aquí el capitulo numero 5 aja, pues Sakura resulto toda una niña millonaria pero pues mas adelante sabremos que sucederá con Sakurita y su familia, también veremos que pasa con Sasuke, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ya ne**

**Besos**

**Nao Kon**


	6. De vuelta a la realidad

**Cap 6. Devuelta a la realidad**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas del anuncio de aquel absurdo compromiso y desde entonces no podía lograr que Karin se le despegara.

- No puedo creer que me hagas esto padre –

- Sasuke, me canse de esperar a que hicieras algo con tu vida, tenía que ayudarte –

- Ayudarme… Ja ¿A qué? A destrozarme la vida –

- Sasuke entiéndeme eres mi hijo, Karin es una buena muchacha, serás muy feliz con ella –

- Tu no sabes lo que dices, yo ya tenía todo arreglado y tu lo has arruinado – El pelinegro se encontraba realmente furioso mientras su padre caminaba en círculos alrededor de su despacho.

- ¿Te refieres a esa chica que conociste en la playa? –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Itachi me lo conto todo, Sasuke ese tipo de mujeres solo buscan el dinero fácil –

El joven Uchiha estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a golpear a su propio padre de no ser por el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba.

- Me pregunto de que tanto hablan – Una pelirroja que se encontraba en la sala junto a su futura suegra y cuñado tomando el té hablo esta vez.

- Seguro arreglando los detalles para la boda – La mujer de negro cabello sonreía intentando ocultar su propia incertidumbre.

- Que va, Sasuke ha de estar reclamándole a papá lo del compromiso –

- Itachi – Su madre levanto la voz al ver la cara de rabia de la joven Hokaido.

- No nos engañemos madre, está sabe muy bien que mi hermano no gusta de ella y al menos yo se que ni ella se casa precisamente por amor – Dicho esto el Uchiha se levanto de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

- Perdónalo Karin es solo que ya sabes como es – Mikoto trato de disculpar a su hijo aunque sabia que era en vano.

- _Estupido, ya me las pagarás_ – Pensó la pelirroja con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que minutos atrás salió el pelinegro.

- No me casaré con ella y es mi última palabra – La voz del menor de los Uchiha resonó en la habitación.

- Sasuke no permitiré que arruines tu vida mezclando nuestro apellido con el de una joven cualquiera –

- Como quieras a mi me da igual lo que quieras – Fue la última palabra que se escuchó antes de un sonoro portazo.

El jardín era precioso, lleno de arboles de cerezo y otros mas frutales, un jardín de rosas coronaba el centro del paisaje, le pertenecía a aquella mujer pelirroja que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

- Se que no estas acostumbrada pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haber venido aquí –

- Gracias…-

Kushina Uzumaki ella era su madrastra, la mujer por la que su padre se olvido de su madre, la hermosa mujer de pelirroja cabellera y orbes azules era viuda, su esposo Minato murió poco antes de que lo hiciera su querida madre, a los pocos meses de la muerte de su madre Kushina y su hijo Naruto se integraron a la vida de Sora Haruno y un par de años más tarde lo harían permanentemente. No la odiaba, ella siempre fue muy dulce con ella, era tan parecida a su madre en todos los sentidos pero siempre se resistió a quererla y hasta ahora nunca comprendió por que.

La mujer se retiró dejando en su lugar a su hijo el cual en cuanto llego abrazó a la pelirosa rodeado su cuerpo desde detrás de su espalda.

- Me alegra que volvieras –

- Naruto –

- Shh, no digas nada solo déjame quedarme aquí contigo –

Los orbes esmeraldas de ella recorrieron el lugar, estaba de vuelta en casa y la única razón por la que accedió a venir fue porque su ¨Padre¨ acepto traer también a sus queridos abuelos. Ahora que estaba en Tokio se dedicaría a esperar el día en que ella y Sasuke se volviesen a encontrar…


	7. Recuerdos

**Cap 7. Recuerdos**

El día estaba extrañamente nublado, pequeñas gotas de agua que indicaban la llegada de la lluvia se hacían presentes en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede bomboncito? – Preguntó con preocupación el anciano, mientras su nieta se dedicaba a observar por la ventana.

- Nada, abuelo es solo un día triste –

- Bueno, anímate, escuche que Kushina está preparando galletas – Sonrió al ver que su nieta se levantaba de su asiento para correr a la cocina.

Una vez llegó allí noto a la mujer que estaba ahora mezclando algunos ingredientes e inmediatamente se situó a su lado.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? – Preguntó la pelirroja al ver a la chica tan interesada en la mezcla.

- ¿Puedo? –

- Claro Sakura –

Pasaron el resto de la tarde horneando algunas galletas, parecía ser muy divertido para la joven pelirosa pues por primera vez disfrutaba de la compañía de su madrastra, de reojo miró a la mujer a su lado y sonrió inevitablemente al recordar a su madre.

_****Flash Back****_

_Una hermosa mujer de larga y rizada cabellera pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina preparando algunos dulces para su pequeña. Una cabecita rosada se asomo por la mesa en la que la mujer realizaba su labor, unos pequeños orbes verdes como los de la mujer se mostraban impacientes por probar las delicias preparadas por la joven madre._

_-_ ¡Sakura! – Gritó exaltada la mujer al notar a su hija intentado tomar algunas galletas, la pequeña resbaló al no tener un buen soporte y cuando estuvo a centímetros del suelo fue tomada en brazos de su madre, la mujer suspiró aliviada al ver a su pequeña sana y salva.

- Cariño, no me des esos sustos – Los ojos esmeralda se posaron dulcemente sobre el pequeño ser entre sus brazos.

- ¡Mami! – Eufórica la pequeña abrazó a su madre mientras su frente recibía un cálido beso por parte de su progenitora.

_****Fin Flash Back****_

Los ojos de la pelirosa se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente se abrazo de la mujer frente a ella. Kushina se sorprendió ante el acto pero correspondió el abrazo tratando de consolar a su hijastra pensando que quizá al fin la pelirosa le habría dado un lugar en su corazón.

Después de aquel día las cosas cambiaron, Sakura se mostraba más cariñosa con Kushina y todos vivían felices en la Mansión Haruno, hacía ya cuatro meses que Sakura vivía con su padre y Kushina, continuaba la universidad pero en clases extra curriculares pues tardó un poco en retomar sus estudios después de mudarse, al fin mañana iría a la Universidad de Tokio juntó a Naruto.

- Será mejor descansar, mañana promete ser un gran día – Anunció la Haruno levantándose de su asiento para despedirse de todos e ir a su recamara.

- Seguro que si, que tengas buenas noches amorcito – Se despidió su abuela.

- Por cierto cariño no olvides que mañana después de que terminen tus clases en la Universidad iremos al centro comercial, la reunión de empresarios de tu padre es el sábado y tenemos que estar listas – Esta vez la voz de Kushina se hizo presente el la habitación.

- Seguro, buenas noches…-

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Sakura continuaba sus estudios, en pocos meses sería al fin toda una Bióloga y eso le hacía muy feliz.

Kushina y ella fueron de compras y encontraron unos vestidos hermosos para el dichoso evento social, conocería al fin a algunas de las amistades de s padre.

El sábado llegó y todos estaban ya listos…

Sora vestía un elegante smoking, sobrio, su blanca tez y su rubio cabello se hacían mas notorios por la forma en la que ahora estaba vestido.

Naruto llevaba un traje un tanto similar al de su padrastro pero mucho más juvenil que le sentaba de maravilla, sin duda todas las chicas morirían por él esta noche.

Por la escalinata principal bajo Kushina portando un vestido largo sin mangas con cuellos cruzado tipo halter, su vestido era en seda color perla. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño muy elegante y señorial.

Y a Naruto casi se le va la mandíbula al suelo al ver a Sakura en un hermoso vestido strappless ajustado, largo hasta los tobillos y enmarcaba perfectamente su figura con hermosos detalles en cristal del vestido en lino color coral. El cabello lo llevaba en un moño similar al de Kushina pero un poco más juvenil.

Una vez todos listos partieron hacía donde tenía lugar el evento, Sakura estaba nerviosa y no comprendía porque, cruzó las puertas del elegante salón sin sospechar que encontraría su destino tras ellas.


	8. El baileella es mi prometida

**Cap 8. El baile…ella es mi prometida**

Llegaron al salón donde se realizaba el evento, como esperaba en aquel lugar reinaba la elegancia y el buen gusto, sin embargo se sentía tan fuera de su mundo que le era difícil soportar las miradas que se posaban sobre su persona.

En el centro del lugar las parejas bailaban lentamente guiados por la suave música de la orquesta. Su padre y Kushina se encaminaron a un grupo de hombres vestidos de Smoking muy sofisticados, seguramente sus socios que iban acompañados de sus elegantes esposas.

Después de ver como Naruto era rodeado de montones de chicas decidió dar un paseo por la terraza del lugar, paso entre la gente y por fin estaba en una amplia terraza la cual te permitía la vista a un bello jardín parecido al de un palacio antiguo; estuvo observando el paisaje durante largo rato hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Le molesta si la acompaño? – Pregunto aquel desconocido.

- No, adelante – Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de verle, pues seguía embelesada en el paisaje.

- Es bello el lugar –

- Lo es – Respondió, incomoda decidió retirarse pero al girar se dio cuenta. – Sasuke –

- ¿Si? – El pelinegro tampoco había prestado mucha atención pero al escuchar su llamado supo de quien se trataba – Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Pues… yo – Aun impactada por la sorpresa se encamino a abrazarle, sin embargo ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un recién llegado.

- Sakura-chan, aquí estas – El rubio al fin había logrado deshacerse de su club de fans.

- Naruto – La pelirosa estaba odiándolo internamente pero se resigno.

- Dobe –

- ¡Teme! – El rubio se acerco y le propino un fugaz abrazo – No sabia que estabas aquí –

- Para tu información, mi padre es socio de tu padrastro ¿Lo olvidas? –

- Cierto, ah ella es mi hermana Sakura – Indico alegremente el ojiazul mientras abrazaba a la pelirosa.

- ¿Enserio? – Sin entender por que a Sasuke en ese momento se le ilumino el rostro.

- S…si –

- Sasuke, amor – La pelirroja llego colgándosele de brazo.

- Karin –

- ¿Quién es ella Teme? –

- Nadie – El pelinegro no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos jade.

- Sasuke, yo no soy nadie – Se acerco a la pelirosa y al ojiazul y con un gran sonrisa respondió – Yo soy Karin Hokaido, la prometida de Sasuke –

En ese instante Sakura sintió como su mundo se hacia pedazos y miro al pelinegro con ojos vidriosos.

- Es un placer conocerle señorita Hokaido – Dijo la ojijade contendiendo las lagrimas.

Y por si fuera poco a los pocos segundos el señor Uchiha hizo su aparición abrazando cariñosamente a la pelirroja.

- Naruto, debí imaginar que estarías con mi hijo –

- ¿Qué tal señor Fugaku? – Respondió el rubio extrañado de la expresión de la pelirosa.

- Veo que has conocido a mi futura nuera, ¿No crees que es muy linda? –

- Eh, si lo es –

La pelirosa no pudo más y salió corriendo del lugar sin preocuparse de dejar a los presentes extrañados. No noto por donde iba así que tropezó con alguien, cayendo automáticamente al suelo.

- Disculpe, no la vi – Se excusó el joven pelinegro.

- No, es mi culpa – Levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke al ver al chico frente a ella.

- Perdone, ¿Le ocurre algo? –

- Nada, gracias – Caminó dispuesta a irse cuando el pelinegro la detuvo.

- Permítame acompañarla –

La miro y rápidamente recordó que era la chica de la playa, seguro se encontró con Sasuke y su fastidiosa prometida.

- No es necesario – La respuesta de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Insisto –

* * *

Fugaku se aparto acompañado de su hijo dejando a Naruto y Karin charlado sobre la amistad entre el rubio y el pelinegro.

- ¿Es ella verdad? – Pregunto el hombre.

- ¿Quién? –

- La muchachita que conociste en la playa, ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse aquí? –

- No sé de que me hablas y mejor vuelve con tu ¨Nuera¨ - Fastidiado el joven Uchiha se retiro en busca de la pelirosa.

Después de caminar un par de minutos la encontró, pero no sola y se sorprendió al ver que su hermano la acompañaba pero ellos estaban…


	9. El comienzo

Cap 9. El comienzo

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, Sakura se encontraba abrazada de Itachi mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Después de asimilarlo, el pelinegro se llenó de furia y no pudo notar que su hermano solo consolaba a la chica de rosados cabellos.

— ¡Maldito! — fue lo único que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha mayor y comenzar a golpearlo ignorando los gritos de la oji verde.

Itachi comenzó a esquivar los golpes del pelinegro menor y seguidamente le devolvió cada golpe recibido.

— Itachi, eres un desgraciado, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? —

— El único desgraciado que veo aquí eres tú — fueron las palabras de la pelirosa quien se apresuro a auxiliar al pelinegro mayor, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras lanzaba una mirada cargada de odio a Sasuke.

— Pe…Pero Sakura —

— Nada Sasuke, será mejor que regreses al lado de tu prometida — esta vez su mirada demostraba el dolor que sentía en su interior — Es junto a ella donde está tu lugar —

Caminó acompañada de Itachi mientras Sasuke seguía en el mismo lugar, parecía estar clavado al piso pero el grito de una pelirroja ya conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó de ver el lugar por el cual Itachi y la pelirosa habían desaparecido.

— Sasuke-kun, al fin te encuentro — en cuanto llego la chica, se le colgó del brazo intentando besarle.

— No estoy de humor Karin —

La chica se enfureció al ver a Sasuke dirigirse dentro, seguramente regresaría a casa, observo alrededor del lugar y a lo lejos pudo ver a Itachi acompañado de la chica pelirosa que minutos atrás le fue presentada.

* * *

El pelinegro y la pelirosa continuaban su charla sentados en una de las bancas del hermoso jardín, la oji jade comenzó a llorar ante la vista del Uchiha.

— Realmente ¿Te importa tanto mi hermano? —

— Sé que pensaras que no lo conozco tanto como para ponerme así pero, yo lo amo — Respondió la chica buscando refugio en los brazos de su acompañante.

Realmente sentía una gran tranquilidad al lado de Itachi, quizá porque era el hermano de su querido Sasuke generaba esa sensación en ella. Le abrazo buscando consuelo, se acababan de presentar hacía unos minutos y ya tenía la confianza de abrazarlo.

— No puedo creer que esté comprometido —

— No fue su decisión —Contesto notando la mirada de la joven posarse sobre él.

— ¿Qué? —

Después de relatarle todo lo ocurrido con su padre observo el rostro de la chica, el cual mostraba entre confusión y tranquilidad.

Avanzada la noche fue cuando la oji jade volvió junto a su familia para volver al que era ahora su hogar, al llegar tomo un relajante baño y se puso su pijama, cepillaba su larga y rosada cabellera cuando alguien irrumpió en su habitación.

— Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó extrañada al ver la seriedad de su hermanastro.

El rubio se acerco a ella al ver que ésta se ponía de pie, la miró de arriba abajo y al fin habló.

— No creas que no noté como lo mirabas —

Y sin decir nada más la tomo de los hombros y la besó, la joven mantenía su orbes jade completamente abiertos ante la sorpresa pero después de reaccionar ante la situación intento separarse del oji azul sin éxito.

— No intentes escapar, ésta vez no — Le dijo separándose un poco de sus labios.

La chica le miró asustada mientras el seguía sujetándola y retomaba el beso…


	10. Encuentro con un Artista

**Cap 10. Encuentro con un Artista**

Intentó zafarse del agarre del rubio, todo le resulto inútil pues él era mucho más fuerte, seguía besándola y ella forcejeaba. Después de unos segundos divisó el despertador en el buró… se estiro un poco y lo alcanzo.

— ¿Pero qué dem…? — las palabras del rubio se vieron interrumpidas por el sonoro golpe del despertador contra su cabeza.

Ella lo observo, estaba inconsciente, por un momento se sintió culpable. Lo acomodo en la cama y ella se acostó en el sofá junto a la ventana, no pudo dormir pero cerraba los ojos a lapsos hasta que el sol ilumino la habitación.

— Eres un imbécil — el pelinegro le propino a su hermano mayor un certero golpe en el rostro. — ¡No te le acerques de nuevo! —

— No eres tú quien va a impedírmelo, Sasuke —

El mayor de los Uchiha se alejo rumbo a la entrada de la mansión, dejando a Sasuke realmente furioso ante las palabras dichas hacía unos minutos.

— _**Es muy linda, ya que tú has perdido tu oportunidad… creo que yo aprovechare mi buena suerte —**_

— _Maldito… —_

El rubio se removía en las sabanas, la luz que atravesaba las cortinas le molestaba, poco a poco abrió los ojos y noto que esa no era su habitación.

— Vaya, al fin despiertas — habló la pelirrosa en un tono poco amigable.

— Sakura-chan… ¿Qué hago en tu habitación y por qué estas en el sofá? —

La chica suspiró. — ¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? — recibió una negativa. — Olvídalo, bajemos a desayunar.

Pasaron varios días de aquel incidente, Sakura decidió no mencionar nada pues en aquella ocasión, Naruto estaba tomado y seguro no sabía lo que hacia.

Estaban rumbo al museo, el rubio la acompañaba aunque no de muy buena gana. Tenía deseos de ver un poco de arte y no quería ir sola.

— Vamos, no es tan malo —

— Pero, Sakura-chan — protestaba el ojiazul mientras la pelirrosa lo arrastraba al interior del lugar.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas recorriendo el lugar y apreciando diversas obras, el rubio no paro de quejarse todo el recorrido. Una obra impactante estaba frente a ellos, nunca habían visto algo parecido y la pelirrosa estaba realmente anonadada con ese cuadro.

— ¿Le gusta? —

— Sí, es maravilloso… ¿Eh? — se giro y encontró unos orbes negros al igual que el cabello de aquel hombre de pálida piel. — Me pregunto quien es el autor —

— Ese soy yo — sonrió el hombre estirando su mano para saludar a la chica.

— ¿Enserio?, pero es usted tan joven —

— Mi nombre es Sai y no me hables de usted —

— Mucho gusto — contesto amablemente la oji jade. — Él es Naruto, mi hermano —

— Un placer — respondieron al unísono ambos chicos.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando sobre arte y recorriendo el lugar, siendo acompañados por Sai. Ya era muy tarde y los tres tenían hambre, así que decidieron comer en el restaurante que esta a una cuadra del museo.

— Gracias por acompañarnos, Sai —

— No hay problema... Sakura, además yo también tengo un poco de hambre —

Encontraron pronto una mesa y ordenaron, Sakura pidió ternera con vegetales, Sai ordeno pescado in papillott y Naruto su usual Ramen.

— Pero que grata sorpresa — la voz del recién llegado los saco de la conversación que recién retomaban.

— ¡¿Itachi?! —

La chica se sorprendió de ver al pelinegro ahí, de inmediato cambio su semblante al notar que estaba acompañado de Sasuke y de aquella pelirroja.

— Pero si eres tú, Sakura — saludo la chica con un tono hipócrita.

— Karin… —

— ¡Teme! — saludo el rubio al Uchiha menor.

— ¿Dobe? —

—_Esperen, ¿Naruto y Sasuke se conocen? —pensó la oji jade. — Esto no puede estar pasando —_

Naruto invito a los tres recién llegados a sentarse con ellos, ante la mirada nerviosa de la oji jade hacía Sasuke.

— Y dinos pequeña Sakura, ¿Tienes novio? — preguntó Itachi.

— Yo… eh… yo… —


End file.
